<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr. Ren’s Petting Zoo by SourViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258574">Dr. Ren’s Petting Zoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourViolet/pseuds/SourViolet'>SourViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dominant Kylo Ren, Electrocution, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Slavery, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourViolet/pseuds/SourViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark-haired man came from behind as you were still processing the terrible scene, undid your binds and gag, and ripped your dress off. You tried to get away but yet again, he was too quick and powerful. As he tore off your underwear, you were reduced to begging.</p><p>“Please, no! Don’t do this, please, please!”</p><p>He paused and bent down to look you in the eye</p><p>“Wrong thing to say, little pet. Now I want to even more.”</p><p> <br/>In 1970’s Los Angeles, a psychopath is kidnapping women for nefarious purposes. You happen to be his next unlucky victim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic ever, so I’m not really sure how it is. This story was inspired by campy 70’s grindhouse/sexploitation films, which I find fascinating for some reason. It is especially inspired by a 1976 film « Bloodsucking Freaks ». Thank you for reading and enjoy ;)!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, dark, misty. The desert chill had settled over LA like a heavy blanket, pushing everyone into their respective places of hiding, houses or not. In a city of almost 3 million people, you had managed to find yourself alone, walking through a small park where the street lamps were too spaced apart, flickering here and there.</p><p>You were in the final stretch. You had braved the inefficient network of buses, its dim waiting stations, its seedy passengers crammed up next to you, and now you were almost to your apartment. This walk always frightened you. Your steps quickened, the little tap tap tap of your heels echoing in the silence.</p><p>That silence was interrupted by the quiet buzz and roll of a transit van, painted a flat medium blue, rolling up your street, towards you.</p><p>You held your breath for the few seconds that seemingly stretched on forever as the van passed you, and exhaled a sigh of relief as it continued on, continuing on yourself through an empty crosswalk.</p><p>Your building was just up here on the left, a little further.</p><p>You looked over your shoulder out of paranoid habit. The van was sitting dead still at an intersection, bathed in the green light of a traffic signal.</p><p>The driver got out of his car. You locked eyes with him for a millisecond, predator and prey. </p><p>He was handsome, but more importantly to you at that time, incredibly large and strong-looking. You let out a blood-curdling screech and desperately ran, but he was incredibly fast with his long legs and was upon you in a matter of seconds.</p><p>He clapped his hand over your mouth and held your waist, lifting you effortlessly and carrying you back to the van despite you squirming and resisting the entire way.</p><p>In a last-ditch effort as you neared the back, you bit down on his hand, hard.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p> He dropped you and you immediately scrambled to get away, only to meet another set of shoes. You looked up, and a pale-faced man with red hair sneered back at you. He kicked you back to the first man who grabbed you and began tying a rough rope around your wrists. He leaned in close to your ear, making your hair stand up, and gritted </p><p>“You almost drew blood. Nice try, little pet.”</p><p>You screamed again.</p><p>He motioned to the red-haired man, who rummaged around in the van and procured a strip of fabric. The man holding you took it and tied it around your mouth, gagging you. </p><p>“You’re a fighter, aren’t you?” he taunted.</p><p>You violently thrashed in response. He seized your kicking legs with ease and held them together as he bound your ankles with the same uncomfortable rope.</p><p>He hoisted you and threw you into the back of the van, shutting and locking the doors, leaving you in complete darkness. </p><p>You were desperate for this not to be happening. You squeezed your eyes shut, the full gravity of the situation crashing down on you. What were they going to do? Where were they taking you?</p><p> A part of you wished that they had just raped you and moved on. </p><p>Yellow street light flooded in as they opened the front doors to get in. There was a crisscrossed cage separating the pit of the back, where you were, and the front. The engine rumbled alive, and the car began to move, taking you away from your home, possibly forever.</p><p>The first tear rolled down your cheek, then another, and you began silently crying, hoping that they couldn’t hear. </p><p>You wished you had listened to your concerned friends telling you not to go to LA, that it was dangerous. Your story would end up on the news, one way or another. You would become a cautionary tale that policemen would tell other young women to keep them from walking alone at night without pepper spray. The sense of naïve invulnerability you had felt before this collapsed as the unthinkable played out, the van continuing to drive further and further away from familiarity.</p><p>The big man took his eyes off the road to look at you. Although they were only a medium brown-hazel, they felt dark black as he gazed at you with violent madness, basking in the suffering he had caused. He turned to face the road again. </p><p>Through your tears, you examined his face as it was rhythmically illuminated by passing streetlights. He was evil incarnate. Black, long, hair framed a strong jawline. A large, aquiline nose jutted out from a pale face dotted with moles. Most shockingly, he had a thin scar that bolted diagonally from his forehead to his upper neck, crossing his eye. He was wearing a black turtleneck that matched the other man’s.</p><p>They were now driving in a busier area. Hazy neon lights punctuated a long strip of shops and bars. Other cars surrounded the van, and there were even people walking on the sidewalk, some of them drunk, however, nobody could see you tucked away in the back. Everyone just kept living their lives, unaware of the evil that lurked so close to them. There was nothing you could do. </p><p>The cars and people became more and more sparse until once again the van was alone on the road. You sat there in silence and shock for a long time, still weeping, too panicked to even think of ways to escape, until the car turned into a parking lot and stopped. </p><p>The two men got out of the car and walked around to the back. Your heart pounded as they hoisted you again.</p><p>In their arms, you struggled, but you felt yourself growing tired from all the resisting you had done that night. They carried you across a large parking lot with cracked asphalt to a beaten-down looking warehouse. </p><p>It loomed over you, expansive, and threatened you with what was inside. You cried out in fear against the gag. </p><p>They paid no attention to this muffled noise and walked around the back, holding you tightly. </p><p>The red-haired man, who was holding your legs, dropped them to hold open a door for the other man to drag you through. You went limp, trying to make it as difficult as possible for him, but he took no mind to it. </p><p>Inside there was only a small dingy hallway. The red-haired man, whose hands were still free, opened 3 locks on a door a little ways down, and you were carried to it.</p><p>Stairs greeted you, and you went down, down, down, until stopped by another door that he unlocked.</p><p>A chorus of women’s cries and wails assaulted you, along with the sharp odor of filth. What the hell was this? It was disgusting down here. The red-haired man snickered:</p><p>“Home sweet home”</p><p>He had a British accent, which only made him sound eviler.</p><p>You were set down and a dim light was flicked on. You gasped in horror as you saw a jail cell filled with about 6 naked women. </p><p>The dark-haired man came from behind as you were still processing the terrible scene, undid your binds and gag, and ripped your dress off. You tried to get away but yet again, he was too quick and powerful. As he tore off your underwear, you were reduced to begging.</p><p>“Please, no! Don’t do this, please, please!”</p><p>He paused and bent down to look you in the eye</p><p>“Wrong thing to say, little pet. Now I want to even more.”</p><p>He pulled off your shoes and unhooked your bra easily. He walked around to the front to see you. He paused for a moment, and then you could only whimper and look away as he ran his large, coarse hands all over your body, stroking your neck, eliciting a yelp from you when he pinched your nipples. </p><p>The red-haired man cleared his throat. The big man stopped and looked you up and down.</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>The red-haired man took you by the arm and dragged you to the jail cell before you even had a chance to think about trying anything. </p><p>The girls in the cell shied away to a corner and sobbed when he opened the cell and threw you in.</p><p>He closed the rusty door and locked it. Then they both left, the red haired one whispering “Goodnight.”, turning the lights off, and plunging the room into pitch-black darkness. You heard their heavy steps hit the old wooden stairs on their way up and breathed a sigh of relief. At least you knew you would be safe, if only for a few hours.</p><p>You could feel the desperation and lunacy radiating off of the other girls. God knows how long they had been there. They were a grim glimpse into your future.</p><p>You were exhausted to the bone from all of the physical exertion and the fear you had felt today. Although you were still panicked, exhaustion was just too strong and overtook you as you curled up in a ball on the cold, bumpy concrete, as to not take up too much room, and crashed into a deep black sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again thank you for reading! Also I will try to post consistently every Sunday (ironic, right?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were awoken by the feverish yellow light of the basement flicking on. Your body ached, and somehow, you felt even worse than before you had fallen asleep. How long had it been? There was no way to tell.</p><p>Rumbling steps interrupted your train of thought, and the red-haired man came into view. He stood over your frame. The other girls once again cowered in a corner, yourself scrambling back as well once you noticed them doing so.</p><p>He smirked to himself. The complete and total power he had over these girls excited him. He loved seeing them hiding away, too frightened to make eye contact with him. In that moment, you could tell, he felt like he was their God.</p><p>He opened the cell. You prayed he wouldn’t take you, but in the back of your mind, you already knew. Still, your stomach dropped when he called you forward, pointing.</p><p>“You. It’s time for your initiation.”</p><p>You didn’t come, so he walked in to get you.</p><p>Although he was in a fairly vulnerable position, no one dared to lay a finger on him. They were just glad that they weren’t being taken. You couldn’t blame them.</p><p>He dragged your reluctant, although not actively fighting body out of the jail cell and locked it back up again.</p><p>A visible sigh of relief rippled through the girls and they dispersed as much as they could in the cell.</p><p>He dragged you across the room, the rough floor scraping your bare skin, to the wall where a chain, with a handcuff, was attached. He forced it around your wrist, locking it with a key.</p><p>He procured what looked like some cloth from a nearby bin, and spoke while handing it to you.</p><p>“Dr. Ren has requested that you wear this.”</p><p>You held it up what you could now see was a skimpy black lingerie set: a silk bralette, underwear to match, and some leather and metal garters. You brought it closer and it smelled like sex. It was abhorrent, but you were honestly desperate for something, anything to cover up with, so you slipped it on clumsily.</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>He undid your handcuff, holding your other wrist tightly, and started to walk, stopping when he realized you were still sitting on the ground, refusing to move.</p><p>“Ah. You still don’t want to walk. Fine. We can do it the hard way.”</p><p>He lunged for your midsection, scooping you up while you tried to squirm away, and hoisted you over his shoulder, freeing up a hand to undo the door lock. You made your way up the stairs after he locked the door behind you. Leaving that dungeon should’ve filled you with joy, but you only felt yourself begin to tremble as you got closer and closer to this mysterious “initiation”.</p><p>You got past the second door and began down the hallway. Although he wasn’t big like the so-called Dr. Ren, he was still incredibly strong and natural at carrying you, like he had done it thousands of times.</p><p>The door where you had entered just last night sat there as you walked further and further down the hallway, taunting you. The man carrying you took a left turn at the end of the hallway. You couldn’t see where you were going but instead saw the expansive corridor facing opposite of where you were going.</p><p>Finally, you turned into a barren room where you were placed down promptly after he locked the door.</p><p>Dr. Ren was sitting in a folding chair, still wearing the all-black turtleneck outfit. His presence crashed over you like a wave. You had forgotten how dark he felt, how evil his voids for eyes were. You were genuinely afraid for your life. He patted an empty seat to his left.</p><p>“Hux. Take a seat.”</p><p>He then turned to you and spoke in his strange, croaky, and utterly terrifying voice.</p><p>“Hello. I’m a busy man, but of course, I had to clear up some time for my little pet’s initiation, so, let’s begin. Dance for me. Take off your clothes.”</p><p>You looked him in the eye defiantly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He rebutted, pulling out a pocket knife and switching it open. Its polished blade gleamed in the industrial hanging lights overhead. He taunted you:</p><p>“I’ll do it. Well… I won’t kill you, no. I will, however, cause you more pain than you have ever felt in your life. I guarantee it. Either way, you will be sent back down to the cell, in pain or not, and then next time it will be physically impossible to stop me from doing what I want. I will strap you down. I will cripple you. I will do whatever it takes. Every girl here is at my will. I am trying to be nice. Make it easier on yourself.”</p><p>You paused for a moment, considering all options. You couldn’t escape, the door was locked and there were no windows. It was too overwhelming to process. All you knew was that he had made a reasonable argument.</p><p>You realized the hopelessness of this situation and did the best thing possible for yourself at that time: danced. There was no music. Dr. Ren and Hux sat back, transfixed as you awkwardly attempted a burlesque sort of dance that would please him, hips swaying. You breathed in sharply and nervously as you shakily felt up your breasts for him. During, you looked up once or twice and he looked generally satisfied with your performance. The cold air pricked your nipples and cunt when, upon his wave of a knife, you took off the already revealing undergarments.</p><p>You could see a massive bulge in his pants and a less noticeable, but present one in Hux’s.</p><p>“Leave the garters on. Come here. Crawl”</p><p>Dr. Ren’s tone was so dismissive and casual. It shook you to your core.</p><p>On your hands and knees, you slowly crawled over to him. Part of you wished the distance was longer, just for the few extra precious seconds where you wouldn’t have to be so close to him. Part of you wished the humiliating act was shorter.</p><p>But, there you were, between his long, spider-like legs. You looked up at him as he simply instructed:</p><p>“Suck my cock, little pet.”</p><p>The idea made you visibly gag, but the knife still stood alert and present in his right hand, his left reaching into his trousers to pull out his semi-erect dick. The bulge hadn’t lied. It was huge. God, how were you going to take that?</p><p>He jacked it a few times, trying to look you in your scared eyes as you shied away to avoid his intense stare. His slick and bulbous tip glistened with precum and menaced over you. The veins pulsed hungrily. You dove in to begin, hoping to get it over with as quickly as possible, but Dr. Ren pulled your head back, chiding you.</p><p>“Nuh uh uh. Not yet. I need lubrication. Now, I know you were a good girl, but I just can’t let this beautiful knife go unused. Don’t worry, it’ll barely hurt.”</p><p>Before you could understand what was happening, he grabbed your arm and made 2 deep gashes on your bicep. It stung deeply and blazed a line of pure pain throughout your arm. You yelped, and then let out a long cry of anguish, not just at the physical pain, but at the horror you had experienced on so many levels in the past day.</p><p>He did his signature lean into your ear, grazing your lobe as he spoke.</p><p>“Yes. Perfect. Keep screaming.”</p><p>He passed the knife to Hux, who was palming his bulge, and grabbed your arm again, squeezing the wounds so that even more blood pooled and seeped out into his palm. That made the agony well up again and you let out another sob.</p><p>“Open up, and don’t bite, or I will make your life even more of a living hell than it already is.”</p><p>You knew he was serious.</p><p>Dr. Ren jerked his cock with his bloody hand and then seized your head, pulling your mouth over his dick.</p><p>You gagged severely, more tears falling, as he shoved his full length into you without warning, his tip ramming the back of your throat. The blood tasted metallic and especially revolting combined with his muskiness, but there was nothing you could do as he pounded into your mouth over and over, using your head like a fleshlight.</p><p>You tried to pull back a few times for at least a break, but to no avail, as he unflinchingly held you down. You could feel bruises in your mouth forming. He continued like this, breathing heavily, eyes lustfully half-open as he stared down at you choking on his dick.</p><p>“Fuck yeah. Such a pretty little mouth, all covered in blood. Such a pretty little pet. I own you now.”</p><p>He finally, after what felt like centuries, stilled inside you, pushing your face into his dark pubes as he came strings of hot, acrid cum into your throat.</p><p>You sat up, gasping for air, and he grabbed you by the jaw only seconds later.</p><p>He pried open your mouth, swirling his fingers on your cheeks until he pulled out a conglomeration of your blood and spit, and his cum.</p><p>He smeared his fingers all over your still heaving chest, rolling your nipples and spreading the vile mixture all over your upper body. He let out a satisfied grunt as he sat back and observed his work for a moment.</p><p>“Welcome to Dr. Ren’s Petting Zoo. You don’t even know yet.”</p><p>Then, with a wordless wave, he bid Hux to drag you back to the hellhole you had come from.</p><p>Your hurt arm was coming back to the forefront of your mind when Hux grabbed it, digging his arms into the afflicted area as he hoisted you up. You gritted your teeth in agony and refused to stand on your own, so he picked you up, carrying you away.</p><p>You were in a listless daze, desperately begging your brain to forget what had just happened as he took you down the hallways and the stairs.</p><p>Consciousness washed over you once you were stuck in the dark cell again. You observed all of the other girls. Most were fitfully sleeping, except for one who was awake. You carefully made your way over to her.</p><p>Your eyes had adjusted and you dimly saw her shivering and looking blankly into the abyss of the outside room. It was freezing in here. You whispered to her.</p><p>“Hi. Can you hear me?”</p><p>She paid no mind to you.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>You gently shook her, and she turned her eyes to you.</p><p>There was nothing, no trace of humanity in them. They were dull and empty chasms. She had been essentially turned into a lifeless fucktoy. At that moment, you realized how far gone she was and let go to retreat into a corner.</p><p>The pain still simmered in your arm, pulling you back to wakefulness any time you drifted towards sleep. You sat there, the bars digging uncomfortably into your back, worries flooding your mind.</p><p>Your arm could get infected. How long had these girls been here? How long until you became like them? Why was he doing this? What didn’t you know yet? What was Dr. Ren going to do to you do next? It was all too much and you began to silently cry again.</p><p>Your legs ached from being curled into a ball, but you couldn’t stretch out. Your ass hurt from sitting on the hard floor, but there was nowhere to move to.</p><p>You spent the “night” squirming in various kinds of pain, wishing for your time in the cell to be up, wishing to move onto the next terrible happening, just to get this period over with, wishing for Hux to come in and snatch you out of this prolonged torture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine’s Day :/ I certainly know that I feel alone today so maybe this will help any of y’all who are feeling that way too, Idk if it’s that kinda fic, but anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shock Factor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit self indulgent and sloppy (lmao)  last week was hectic for me, so I apologize. Hope y’all like it nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had become close to unbearable. The days passed by in a blurry rush, each one seeping and oozing into another. It had maybe been a week? You couldn’t know.</p><p> Existence at this point was just sitting in the dark all the time, punctuated occasionally by terror when Hux came in to take a girl away, and return her, usually shaking violently and beat up in some way. He would also come in a few times a day to place food in the cage</p><p>That was one good thing. You were being fed fairly well, although it wasn’t the best, you were just thankful to feel full, to not have that thing to worry about. You were well hydrated, too. There was even some spare water that you poured on your wound, which was slowly healing.</p><p> No one was greedy. Food seemed to be the one anchor of sanity in your new world. No one fought over how it was distributed or tried to steal. You all simply sat there, quietly eating, trying to savor the short window of time where there was peace, and no cries of anguish, and no mental pain. Eating was something to do.</p><p>The worst part of it all was the fact that there was nothing else to occupy yourself with. No one had the mental capacity to talk. The lack of normal human interaction, and the disgusting conditions were all sanding your mind down.</p><p> Only a week had gone by, or at least you thought, but it was a week without a single shower, it was a week of shitting and pissing in a bucket in the corner, it was a week of being treated like an animal, and you knew that it was a matter of days before you became like everyone else. </p><p>Most of the time you sat, thinking about the outside world. What it had been like. It was fading fast. </p><p>The light snapped on and you let out a cry, racing to beat the other girls to a corner. </p><p>Hux was there.</p><p> You let out a sigh when he dragged someone else out, that girl you had tried to talk to after the initiation. </p><p>Ugh. You tried to forget about that, but it was impossible. It sat in the back of your brain, rotting, stinking up your every thought with shame and nausea. </p><p>A day or so had passed, and she wasn’t back. They were usually back by now. </p><p>You knew what it meant. Maybe she had tried something and made Dr. Ren mad. Maybe they had killed her out of mercy, like an old dog. She was one of the furthest gone of the group, but you doubted that they were kind enough to do the latter. You were beginning to envy her, her strength to rebel. </p><p>It took too much effort to die here. </p><p>Sometime later, Hux was back.</p><p>You followed the old routine of getting as far away as possible from him, but it was your turn. </p><p>As always, you refused to walk, this time more out of mental exhaustion, wanting to separate yourself from your body as much as possible, than being stubborn. </p><p>Still, you found yourself being dragged up, and through the hallway, and this time to the right, through another hallway, another.</p><p>This place was a maze. Even thinking about finding a way out, other than the door down the first hallway, of course, was exhausting. </p><p>Eventually, low chatter pricked your ears. It sounded like men talking amongst one another. </p><p>You went through one final doorway and caught a glimpse of what looked to be a crowd before you were dragged up wooden stairs and behind the blood-red curtains of a stage. </p><p>Two other unfamiliar girls stood next to you, mostly naked, wearing gaudy makeup, matching leather harnesses, and impossibly tall-looking black pumps.</p><p>Hux shackled your ankle to a pipe in the wall and hastily powdered your face, applying what seemed like too much blush.</p><p>He grabbed your jaw firmly. It felt like a threat.</p><p>“Don’t squirm”</p><p>While you sat there weakly, he drew on a bright red lipstick and, for the finishing touch swiped excessive amounts of mascara to your watering eyes, which he held open for too long.</p><p>Soon after, the lights dimmed and you heard his booming voice from the other side of the curtain.</p><p>“Welcome, gentlemen, to a special exhibition here at Dr. Ren’s Petting Zoo. We sure do have a show tonight.”</p><p>He called for the two women, who calmly walked onto the stage. They seemed to be standing there voluntarily, unshackled. Why weren't they running?</p><p>Then Hux came back for you. Your heart began to pound, your veins roaring. It felt as if the blood coursing through them was too strong and would explode out from under your skin. </p><p>He drew back the curtain and you were pulled, by a deathly strong grip, onto the stage.</p><p>You only had a few seconds to look out into the expanse that lay beyond the stage before Dr. Ren took you and strapped you to a medical table, but you noticed other cages, about 15, lining the walls, all filled with girls, who were looking around sullenly.</p><p>You also noticed a doorway in the far back of the massive warehouse that led to what looked like a hallway and another room full of cages. </p><p>As you lay on the table, shaking uncontrollably and whimpering, you turned your head to look at the audience. You could only make out faces from the first few rows but it appeared to be mostly men. Some held women who were on leashes and scantily clad in lingerie. </p><p>They all had their dicks out, stroking them, eyes shining greedily in the dark. It was disgusting.</p><p>Dr. Ren snapped you out of your trance when he spoke. </p><p>“My lovely lady here hasn’t been feeling so well as of recent. Have you?”</p><p>He turned to you. Every single time you saw his face, you were confounded. He was so beautiful yet so sinister. Those eyes shone, like they always did when you saw him, with unhinged excitement. He loved doing this.</p><p>In response, you let out a pathetic little plea. </p><p>“ Please, please stop.”</p><p>He chuckled contentedly. The audience seemed to enjoy it as well. You now realized that you probably should’ve remained silent. </p><p>You looked at the girls, one standing near your head, and one near your feet, desperately trying to catch their eyes, to find some sympathy or aid. They only stared forward, straight-backed, unflinchingly. </p><p>He continued.</p><p>“Well, luckily, I have just the cure.”</p><p>He snapped his long fingers together and one of the girls went behind the stage. She came back out, wheeling something. It was behind you, and you strained your head to look back, but you couldn’t see what it was.</p><p>Dr. Ren stilled reverently. </p><p>“Electroshock therapy to ease the mind.”</p><p>You weakly let out a sigh of desperation. </p><p>Dr. Ren walked behind you and pulled a few objects from the table, coming to your right side, as to not block the audience from the sight of your exposed body pinned down, tits arched from your arms being held up and back by the straps.  </p><p>You could now see that he was holding two metal clamps attached to cables. He held them out before the eager crowd theatrically. </p><p>You let out an exhausted, barely audible “no” before he clamped one down on your nipple, and then the other.</p><p>Your nerves pulsed and throbbed. The coexistence of pain, pleasure, and fear coursing through your body was confusing. </p><p>He strode behind you.  </p><p>“This wonderful tool of modern medicine provides many soothing benefits. It stimulates the mind and body for increased joint flexibility, mental clarity, and overall wellbeing” </p><p>All of the men were thoroughly enjoying this sick act. They almost seemed to be moving in unison, jerking off, more of a single, dark mass than individuals. </p><p>Dr. Ren called out dramatically.</p><p>“50 volts!”</p><p>You heard a click and almost instantaneously, you felt the electricity shoot through your body. It was the strangest sensation: painful and sharp, yet soft and fuzzy at the same time.</p><p>Then, just as soon as it began, it stopped. </p><p>You were still reeling when you heard:</p><p>“75 volts” </p><p>And again, that fire raged under your skin, worse. You felt out of your body, completely separate as you convulsed and thrashed against the restraints. </p><p>Although it was impossible to be sure, you thought you let out a few involuntary moans of anguish.</p><p> Well, mostly anguish. </p><p>It eventually stopped after what felt like both a millisecond and an eternity. Tingles waved through your body, rocking back and forth. Your head buzzed. </p><p>Suddenly, his voice shot through your listless haze. </p><p>“For the grand finale, 150 volts!”</p><p>He snapped the switch, but this time it was different. You were gone. A rope had been cut, and now you were floating, untethered. </p><p>You felt no current, no nothing except for your heart. You heard its arrhythmic song, weakening, fading, slowly growing more and more out of breath. </p><p>Finally. An easy out. </p><p>You stood at the edge of that vast, silent lake and stepped in. </p><p>Right before your first foot touched that gracious, cool, water, something lassoed and yanked you back to consciousness. Back to a world where your wounded arm still hurt, where the electricity burned you. </p><p>Forgetting the restraints, you pulled to sit up, only to be held down steadfastly. </p><p>The stage light was unbearable and you squinted your eyes, looking up to see Dr. Ren’s damned face smirking at you.</p><p>“ I am your God now. Remember it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pun intended. Thank you so so much for reading, like seriously it means so much to me. See ya next week :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>